Face Down
by The Demon in the Asylum
Summary: There really isn't much I can say about this. I was hyper had a pencil and a piece of paper. What can I say? This was the spawn of that :P Enjoy and there will not be a sequel to this.


_So this is what happens when you A) Let me have a soda B) Give me a piece of paper and C) Make me listen to Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. So yes it is a song fic. For my readers of Wings of a Demon I won't be updating today :P Sorry you got your early update. Now if you don't mind I shall leave my drabble at the bottom and get ready for tomorrow (Fake an Injury Day) Woohoo! :D_

_Omg! I forgot to add this before_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well the unnamed kid I guess I won her but besides her I own nothing!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy _

_one look puts the rhythm in my hand. _

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around _

_I see what's going down. _

I watched Van Rook do his usual rounds. I was afraid of what he could easily do to me especially if he was angry. He was muttering something like damn woman and I touched an old scar on my cheek. He was my father and after my mothers disappearance he took custody of me. Now I see why she never let me visit him now.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror _

_tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again _

_you cry alone and then he swears he loves you. _

I notice Abbey, Van Rooks apprentice, walk through the door. I hastily applied the last bit of cover up not wanting anyone to know our secret. I slip easily into my sweater as I follow them out the door. For some reason Van Rook wanted me to come along probably afraid I'd invade his room or something.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end _

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

Abbey is busy with the car and doesn't see Van Rook walk up to me. I cringe at his angry expression. I tried fighting back before but it only resulted in worse beatings. He felt his hand smash into me sending me to the ground. I don't cry out only get back up only to be knocked to the ground again. I consider just lying there but a sharp kick to the side gets me back up. "Get in the jet," he growls. I obey without a word.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect _

_every action in this world will bear a consequence _

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown _

_I see what's going down. _

When we stop Van Rook gets out and pulls me out roughly with him. Abbey is told to go home and she obeys. His grip loosens and I slid out not wanting anymore bruises. They were getting harder and harder to cover up. I know he's smirking under his mask as he walks up to a man. I hadn't noticed before but we seem to be at Argost's and there is a man in front of us chained to the ground.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again, _

_say you're right again _

_heed my lecture _

"Hello there my apprentice." I flinch at his tone. It sounded so evil and demonic. Then I realized I recognized the man. I hadn't been with Van Rook for long but long enough to know his previous apprentices. I look around for Argost. Strangely I felt safer with him around because Van Rook didn't hurt me when he was around. Also Argost was strangely nice to me.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end _

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

I noticed Van Rook pulled out a knife and pulled off his mask. He smiled evilly at the man who only glared defiantly back. "Goodbye apprentice," he laughed and raised his arm. I bit my lip and ran forward without thinking. I hit his side pushing my full body weight into it knocking him down. He fell to the ground knife sliding from his grip. I also fell to the ground doing a little roll.

_Face down in the dirt, she said, _

_this doesn't hurt, she said,_

_I finally had enough._

_Face down in the dirt, she said, _

_this doesn't hurt, she said,_

_I finally had enough._

I pushed myself to my feet and glared at Van Rook. Something inside me had finally broke. I needed to stand up for myself he couldn't control me. He stands up all his anger and revenge now pointed at me. Not good. The fact that the man was safe for the moment. Good. The fact I was protecting someone I knew nothing about. Kind of weird.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough _

_he's coming round again. _

He came at me. I swear I could see killing intent in his eyes. I boldly kept his gaze which I should've known was a mistake. I tried to move out of his way but he grabbed the collar of my shirt and threw me to the other side of the roof. I stopped myself before the edge breathing roughly. I refused to go down without a fight. He retrieved his knife and came at me again. With unknown bravery I didn't know I had I leaped at him again.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end _

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end _

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

I barely avoided getting a knife in my chest and set of his wrist laser. It shot one of the chains from the man's wrist off. That was close now if I could only manage to do it again. I barely dodged the knife as he struggled to get me off. I was able to shot it again nicking the other chain. That was all he needed as he pulled his arm free and advanced on Van Rook. But before he got close Van Rook finally shook me off and right over the edge.

_Face down in the dirt, she said, _

_this doesn't hurt, she said,_

_I finally had enough._

I didn't have time to utter a scream as I shut my eyes close. I finally get to join you mom. I didn't even feel the pain as I hit the ground. I could see my blood pooling around me but I was already detached. I smirked as I closed my eyes and entered eternal darkness.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Yes I know it's short and rather pointless thank you very much XD_

_It was one of those rapid bunny plots that go after you with a knife and make you write them_

_Anyways uhm yeah :3_

_Signed,_

_The Demon in the Asylum_


End file.
